


MY FIRST LOVE

by Real__kcs612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real__kcs612/pseuds/Real__kcs612
Summary: Kyungsoo is inlove with his bestfriend chanyeol who kyungsoo thinks has the same feelings for him because his giving kyungsoo the signals that he love him too. But one day Kyungsoo saw chanyeol courting his friend. What will happen to their friendship will it stay the same? Will they have a happy ending in the end?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	MY FIRST LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it and I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors😔 have fun reading it❤

Early in the morning, for his class, Kyungsoo gets ready to head to school since he hates being late for school. He is always the first student to be in their classroom. While waiting for his professor and classmates, Kyungsoo is just scrolling through his social medias when the door of their classroom suddenly opens. Kyungsoo looks up to see his bestfriend/crush, Park Chanyeol. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo, you're very early. I thought I will be the first student to get here." Chanyeol said while sitting beside Kyungsoo.

"You know I always get here first." Kyungsoo said while turning off his phone and putting it inside his bag.

"I know. It's just that I want to be the first one to get here in class, but whenever I get here, you are already in sight." Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at him.

"I told you many times it's not a competition, Chanyeol." 

"Speaking of competition, you have a volleyball Championship match tomorrow right?" Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo.

"How did you know about that?" Chanyeol just smirks at him.

"I have my ways, babe." Chanyeol winks at Kyungsoo then Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes on him.

"Are you coming tomorrow at my game?" Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.

"Of course, I need to be there so I can support my Baby."

"I told you many times, don't call me babe and baby. Someone might hear you and think we are in a relationship." Kyungsoo said acting like he's getting annoyed with Chanyeol by calling him babe.

"It's okay. I don't care what they think of us but you're still my baby." Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo just lowered his head so Chanyeol wouldn't see the blush on his face.

Some students are arriving so they both sat up straight and turned to fix their things.

🍑🍒

After their classes, Chanyeol waited for Kyungsoo outside their classroom so they can go home together. When Kyungsoo was done fixing his things, he saw Chanyeol waiting for him.

"Let's go." Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo who just nodded his head and followed him until they reached the school gates.

"Hmm... Chanyeol." Kyungsoo called Chanyeol who looks at him confused.

"Yes, Kyungsoo?"

"I have somewhere to go to. You can go home first." Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol a little disappointed because he can't go home with Chanyeol.

"Okay, just stay safe. Love you." Chanyeol said as he bid his good bye to Kyungsoo who blushed when Chanyeol said that he loves him. Not that it means anything for Chanyeol but for him, it means something because Chanyeol is his first love.

When Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo leave, he fetch his phone from his pocket and texted Jongin, one of his friends.

Chanyeol: Hey Jongin does your boyfriend, Baekhyun, have a training for volleyball today?

Jongin: Yes? Why?

Chanyeol: Nothing, just asking. 

Jongin: Are you asking because Kyungsoo hyung didn't say that he has a practice?

Chanyeol: Uh..... No, its just that I'm curious because they have a Championship match tomorrow.

Jongin: Just confess your feelings to Kyungsoo hyung and be boyfriends already. You're not that subtle bro. 

Chanyeol: What? No, I don't have feelings for Kyungsoo he's my bestfriend. I just support him and one more thing, I'm straight.

Jongin: HiS mY BeStFrIeNd. Okay, bro. If that's what makes you sleep at night.

Chanyeol didn't reply to jongin and just hid his phone again, and started walking to the convenience store

🍑🍒

"Okay, guys, we will do the combination play. Jongdae will set the ball to Kyungsoo so Kyungsoo can spike it, okay?" Junmyeon, the team captain of the volleyball team, said everybody just nodded their heads.

While in the middle of the match against the University womens volleyball team, Jongin and Yixing arrived at the gym, watching the practice game. After the match, Jongin went straight to Baekhyun and gave him a towel and water, while Sehun and Junmyeon are sitting at the side while being lovely dovey, same goes to Minseok and Jongdae. 

"Yah, Kyungja, why are you sad?" baekhyun asks Kyungsoo who just weakly smiled at him.

"I'm not sad just tired." Kyungsoo said when suddenly the gym door opened, and there he spotted Chanyeol holding some energy drinks.

"Oh look, it's your boyfriend." Baekhyun teased Kyungsoo who then glared at him

"Hi!" Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo with a big smile and handed Kyungsoo an energy drink

"Thank you. What brings you here?" Kyungsoo asked

"Why? Am I not allowed to support my baby?" Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo looked around to see if someone heard Chanyeol. Looks like no one heard Chanyeol because all of his friends are busy with their boyfriends.

"I told you not to call me that." Kyungsoo whines as he hits Chanyeol

"Okay, okay. Go fix your things now, and let's go to the mall. My treat." 

"Okay, I will fix my things first then we'll go." Kyungsoo said then he head back to the locker rooms.

After he's done fixing and taking a shower, Kyungsoo comes out of the locker room and there he saw Chanyeol talking to one of his friend, Sooyoung, the team captain of the women's volleyball team. Whenever Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol being happy with others, it hurts his heart because Chanyeol is his first love.

Chanyeol then sees Kyungsoo so he bid his goodbye to Sooyoung and started walking to him.

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol asks grabbing Kyungsoo's gym bag. Chanyeol always do that so Kyungsoo won't protest anymore because if he protest, Chanyeol will just annoy him, but with just this simple move that Chanyeol does, it already sends butterflies to Kyungsoo's tummy.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright then let's go." Kyungsoo and Chanyeol then bid their goodbyes to their friends before leaving.

On their way to the mall, Kyungsoo suddenly felt a hand grab his one hand. Then, he looked up to see Chanyeol smiling at him.

"Is this okay?" Chanyeol asks and was about to let go of Kyungsoo's hand but Kyungsoo grabbed his hand again and said, "It's okay. I don't mind." Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol feeling giddy that Chanyeol's holding his hand, and on cue, Chanyeol intertwined their fingers as they walked inside the mall while holding each other's hand.

They decided to eat first then they went to the arcade to play some games. Kyungsoo is really happy because his with Chanyeol holding hands with him so he thinks that maybe, just maybe Chanyeol has feelings for him too.

After going to the arcade, they decided to go home because Chanyeol can see that Kyungsoo is already tired from classes in the morning and training in the afternoon. While walking to Kyungsoo's house, Chanyeol still didn't let go of his hand.

When they reached Kyungsoo's house, they stopped infront of the door facing each other.

"Will you go to my match tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol who nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course, I will go. I have to support my baby." Chanyeol said as he hugged Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just smiled at him feeling so happy that the butterflies in his tummy are getting wild. When Chanyeol broke the hug while still holding Kyungsoo's hand and staring at him, Kyungsoo breaks the silence because it's getting late. 

"You should go home, Yeol. It's getting late." Kyungsoo said.

"No, you go in first before I leave." Kyungsoo just nodded and went inside his house with a smile on his face. Same goes with Chanyeol, who is now walking home with a big smile on his face.

After Kyungsoo's done showering, he fetched his phone and scrolled on his social medias. Then, he saw Chanyeol's post, a picture of him playing the shooting game with a caption,

"This is my source of happiness. ❤"

Now Kyungsoo's heart wants to get out of his chest so Kyungsoo decided that tomorrow, at his match, he will get the gold medal for Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo turned off his phone and went to sleep with a big smile on his face and a happy heart.

🍑🍒

Its the day that all of the students from all over the country are waiting for, the championship of the men's volleyball 2020.

While the members of Kyungsoo's team are at the locker room warming up, the door suddenly opened and revealed the boyfriends of his friends.

Kyungsoo is waiting for someone, and by someone, it his bestfriend, Park Chanyeol, who promised him that he will support him because this championship is so special to Kyungsoo because he and his friends are already in their senior year and will be graduating soon. So, this match is really special to them most especially to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kept on waiting but there's no signs of Chanyeol coming.

'maybe he's just late' Kyungsoo thought to himself and got ready for the opening of the match.

Now, it's a crucial set where they have a five setter match with both teams not giving up.

Jongdae sets the ball to Kyungsoo then Kyungsoo spikes the ball down and hits the libero's face. Kyungsoo went inside the opponent's court to say sorry but it's part of the game so the game continued.

"That was a great spike and a facial hit by Doh Kyungsoo that leads them to match point advantage." The commentator said so the whole stadium went loud. 

Now, Kyungsoo is serving. This is a crucial point for his team. Kyungsoo served at the libero, a one mistake that Kyungsoo made. So, the opponent team ran a great combination play and scored.

"The game isn't over yet. We're having a deuce." The commentator said so Kyungsoo's team went on time out

"So, guys let's just make our defense stronger and one good pass so we can run a great play." Junmyeon the team captain said Kyungsoo went to the bench and got a towel and a water but he heard some girls talking

"Ohh? Park Chanyeol is dating Sooyoung, the team captain of the women's volleyball team?" The girl asked her friend while showing her phone to her friend.

"I think so. Chanyeol is not here to support his bestfriend so maybe he's really dating her." The girl answered so Kyungsoo concluded that Chanyeol will not come so he convinced himself to win this even though Chanyeol is not here. 

Kyungsoo walks back to his teammates and suddenly said, "This is the last year we're gonna play here in this university so let's win this!" Kyungsoo shouted so his teammates got more energetic and hoped to win this match.

Time out is over and the opponent team is serving straight to Junmyeon who gave a beautiful pass to Jongdae who dumped the ball and it converted it to a point.

"What a beautiful setter dumped there by Kim Jongdae who puts his team at match point." The commentator announced and the whole stadium went so loud chanting, "One more point! One more point!".

Now, Baekhyun served the ball directly to the opponents outside hitter so they fell out of system and gave up a freeball who was received by Minseok then gave a beautiful pass to Jongdae and told them to do the synchronize attack so the blockers will be received. Then Jongdae sets the ball to Kyungsoo at the back row who spikes it with power then scored a point. The crowd went wild while their other teammates ran towards them with tears of joy.

🍑🍒

"That was a clean shot by Doh Kyungsoo." The commentator said and the crowd went wild again.

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he's crying because of happiness or because Chanyeol didn't fulfill his promise.

"Kyungsoo, let's go. It's time for the awarding ceremony." Baekhyun called Kyungsoo who just wiped his tears before walking to his teammates.

"And the MVP of the season and game goes to Doh Kyungsoo." The commentator announced then the crowd went wild cheering for Kyungsoo who didn't expect this at all.

["Thank you for all the fans here who supported me and my team. I'm really grateful for this award. I never expected this at all. To be honest, my whole team did great so thank you so much. This season is really special to me because this is my last year, same goes to a few of my teammates. That's why this season is so special to us and even more special to me. Thank you!" Kyungsoo said as he bowed.]

So many emotions are inside his heart right now but he's trying his best to smile.

🍑🍒

After the match, the coaching staff and his teammates are celebrating for all the hard work they did. Everyone is playing and cheering but Kyungsoo is just sitting there head down. He doesn't want to bother his other friends because they are having a nice time with their boyfriends.

Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo is super quiet today so he stood up from his sit beside Jongin and went to sit next to Kyungsoo who is at the end of the table in the corner.

"Hey, Kyungie, why are you sad?" Baekhyun asked with concern. Kyungsoo didn't answer his question and just drank a shot of soju.

"Is this about Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo just looked at Baekhyun, eyes full of so much emotions.

"That asshole... giving a promise but not fulfilling it." Kyungsoo said tears started to stream down his cheeks so Baekhyun hugged him.

"It's okay, Soo. I know you love him. You told me right? I'm your bestfriend. It's okay to let your feelings out to me." Baekhyun started rubbing his hand on Kyungsoo's back to comfort him.

"It's just that I'm really hurt. I love him, Baek. I really love him and he's giving me signals that he has the same feelings for me. We even held hands while walking around the mall." Kyungsoo just cried there, heart broken into pieces.

Then suddenly the door of the restaurant opened revealing Chanyeol who has a flower on his hand who went straight to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

"Hi, Kyungsoo. Sorr-" Chanyeol was cut off but Kyungsoo who suddenly stood up

"I'm tired, Baek. I'm going home. " Kyungsoo said with sadness in his voice.

"I will take you home then." Chanyeol said but Kyungsoo refused.

"No, just do whatever you want and just leave me alone. One more thing, don't give me signals so I won't get my hopes up." Kyungsoo then walked out of the restaurant while Baekhyun is just staring at them.

"What's wrong with Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun who called his boyfriend Jongin to follow Kyungsoo.

"I don't know. You think about it yourself on what's wrong with him. You're on your own now. So, if you excuse me. I will comfort MY BEST FRIEND." Baekhyun emphasized the last words and then he walked out of the restaurant to follow his boyfriend and bestfriend leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded.

🍑🍒

It's almost the end of the semester, Kyungsoo is sitting on his desk when he saw Chanyeol and Sooyoung approaching him. He rests his head on the table then pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, Sooyoung. I want to say something to you." Chanyeol said while looking at Sooyoung.

Kyungsoo just continued to pretend to be asleep but still listening to their conversation.

"Yes, what is it, Yeol?" 

"I j-just want to say that I like you...... w-would you be my girlfriend?" Chanyeol asked Sooyoung when suddenly Kyungsoo stood up and walked fast outside the room.

Kyungsoo just went to Baekhyun's classroom and called his bestfriend.

"Soo, why are you crying?" Baekhyun asks with concern so he hugged Kyungsoo and rubbed his hand on Kyungsoo's back.

"T-They are together now." Kyungsoo said while he cried on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Who?" Baekhyun confusedly asked.

🍑🍒

"Chanyeol and Sooyoung. Chanyeol asked her in front of me just because he thinks I was sleeping but I was just pretending to be asleep. So I wasn't able to see them being all sweet just like how Chanyeol is with me." Kyungsoo cried to Baekhyun as he released him from his hug and wiped the tears from his face.

"Shh... don't cry anymore, Soo. I'm here for you, me and Jongdae will always be with you until you can move on, okay?" Kyungsoo stopped crying and just nodded his head.

"Okay. Now go back to your classroom and just ignore them. This is our last day today before we go to Japan later in the evening for our vacation, and for our last training camp. So go before you get late." Kyungsoo thanked Baekhyun and went back to his room. Then he saw Chanyeol is sitting beside his desk.

"Hey, Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol called him but he didn't get a respond. Chanyeol then tapped him but luckily, their last professor arrived so Chanyeol stopped bothering him.

🍑🍒

Kyungsoo thinks today is the day that he will let go of Chanyeol. They are at the airport already but still, Kyungsoo is hoping that Chanyeol will show up and say goodbye to him, but there's no Chanyeol who showed up.

"Kyungsoo, let's go we're boarding the plane now." Jongdae said.

Kyungsoo looked around one last time before giving up and walking inside the plane.

Chanyeol is looking for Kyungsoo so he went to his friends to ask if they saw Kyungsoo.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Chanyeol shouts. So, sehun, jongin, and yixing stopped walking. 

"Have you seen Kyungsoo?" 

"Uh, no, because Kyungsoo is not here he's with my Junmyeoniee." Sehun said to Chanyeol who looked so confused.

"What? Kyungsoo is with your boyfriend? Where did they go?"

"They went to Japan not just sehun's boyfriend but my boyfriend, Baekhyun too so why are you asking?" Jongin said and asked Chanyeol.

"Why? Can't I see my bestfriend?" 

"You're still thinking he's your bestfriend? You're so dense Chanyeol did you not notice that Kyungsoo is ignoring you? Ohh, right, you won't because you have a girlfriend correct?" Sehun said getting annoyed because they don't want to see Kyungsoo suffer.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Chanyeol answeres defending himself.

"Yeol, just stay away from Kyungsoo. He's hurting so much and infact, he wants to stay in Japan and get his master's degree there." Yixing said to Chanyeol who got surprised from what he just heard.

"And one more thing, don't give signals and promises if you won't fulfill them." Jongin added and started walking away with his friends when they heard Chanyeol spoke again.

"What do you mean by signals?"

"Find it out yourself. We can't help you with that." Jongin answered and disappeared from Chanyeol's sight. 

🍑🍒

Chanyeol has been thinking for the past few days about the signals Jongin and Kyungsoo said to him. Then he realized that he loves Kyungsoo. That's why he doesn't want to lose Kyungsoo but now Chanyeol thinks to himself that, 'Am I too late?' Chanyeol immediately booked his flight to Japan to follow Kyungsoo.

It's the last day of Kyungsoo's training camp in Japan. When they were finished practicing, the door of the gym suddenly opened and revealed Chanyeol with energy drink on his hand. Kyungsoo thinks his hallucinating since he really miss Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun tapped him, he got back to reality and just stared at Chanyeol who is walking towards him.

"Soo, go get your man." Baekhyun said and pinched Kyungsoo as if knowing what the other was thinking.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kyungsoo asked as he glared at Baekhyun who just laughed at him. 

"Go get that dick." then Baekhyun left Kyungsoo while still laughing because his bestfriend blushed and because Chanyeol is almost near him.

"Hi, Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol shyly handed Kyungsoo the energy drink. Kyungsoo then grabbed it and thanked him.

"C-Can we talk?" Chanyeol is hoping the latter would say yes.

"We don't have anything to talk." Kyungsoo answered looking emotionless at Chanyeol.

"Please, Kyungsoo. Just this once, please." Chanyeol begs Kyungsoo, who is getting hurt seeing Chanyeol beg just so he could talk to him. He looked at Baekhyun who signals him to just go with Chanyeol.

"Okay, I will just fix my things first then we'll talk." Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol who smiled at him with hope in his eyes.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decided to go for a walk by the cherry blossom trees. Chanyeol then stopped and just stood there. Kyungsoo noticed it so he turned to look at Chanyeol and walked back to him.

"Kyungsoo, I can't take this anymore." Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo, who got confused to what Chanyeol just said.

"Can't take what?" Kyungsoo asked him. Then Chanyeol took a step closer then kissed Kyungsoo on the lips who got shocked at first but then gladly kissed him back.

When Chanyeol broke the kiss to breath, Kyungsoo just stared at him.

"Why did you do that you have a girlfriend right?" Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol with a bitter voice.

"No, Sooyoung is just a distraction to me because I know that I'm having feelings for you, but I'm afraid to admit it to myself. When you ignored me for a few weeks, it felt like hell to me Kyungsoo. That's why I tried to push away my feelings for you and tried to like someone I really don't like because I'm scared that our friendship will be over when I confess my feelings to you. You are my first love, Kyungsoo. I love you so much, Doh Kyungsoo. Will you be my Boyfriend?" Chanyeol pours his heart out to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just cried there tears of joy. He didn't expect Chanyeol to have the same feelings as him.

"Yes, Chanyeol! I will be your boyfriend. " Kyungsoo said as he kissed Chanyeol again. This is the feeling he wanted for so many years, and now, it's finally coming true. They just kissed under the cheery blossom trees with full of love and affection for each other.

Kyungsoo breaks their kiss to get some air, and just stared at Chanyeol's eyes with full of love and affection.

"I love you, Chanyeol. I love you ever since we were in high school." 

"I love you too, Kyungsoo. So, now I can call you my baby." Chanyeol intertwined their fingers and started walking again.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me now?" Chanyeol asked as he kissed Kyungsoo's hand who just shyly laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I would love that." Chanyeol then placed a chased kiss on Kyungsoo's lips while smiling. 

"Let's go then."

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it until the end ❤ please leave a comment if you do❤❤❤
> 
> PS. THIS IS BASE ON A REAL STORY BUT THEY DIDN'T END UP TOGETHER JUST LIKE CHANSOO🤧


End file.
